1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a pneumatic actuator for oil well pumps. The device is counter balanced and operated by the pneumatic pressure of the well head gas.
2. Description of Prior Art
Extensive efforts have been devoted to the development of devices which are gas, steam and air driven for actuation of oil well sucker rods driving down hole pumps. Devices currently in use comprise your applicant's patented devices and applications referred to above. Several prior patents are cited as references in applicant's issued patents. Related to this particular application is U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,230, to R. Brown, in that Brown does employ well head gas as a pressure source and his device is counter balanced. This is a highly developed and crowded art, not compatible with being briefly summarized in detail.